


Past, Present And Future

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco/Harry : A History...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present And Future

Stabbed me in the back.

 

Stabbed my heart unexpected.

 

Stabbed me full frontal.


End file.
